1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a circuit assembly with a lead frame formed from a bandolier used to carry the contacts prior to insertion into the housing.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,221 discloses a filtered electrical connector assembly where pin contacts are temporarily retained on bandolier holders for inserting the pin contacts into the main connector. The connector has flexible capacitor filter circuits comprising chip capacitors mounted on flexible circuit members.